Mon tout premier vrai texte
by Nama-San
Summary: Ne vous moquez pas trop.
1. Prologue

**Bon bah voilà, mon tout premier vrai texte que j'ai écris à 11 ans donc vous moquez pas ! (pas trop) Surtout que y'a quelques fautes, je l'ai laissé tel quel (j'ai juste enlevé le code).. Donc voilà !**

Avant propos : Comme vous le savez presque tous, les contes commencent souvent par "Il était une fois..." N'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, figurez-vous que mon histoire n'est pas un conte ! Rentrez-le bien dans votre crâne. Mon histoire est une tragédie et j'espère pouvoir vous toucher, vous émouvoir. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment gagné... Je vous laisse découvrir ce texte que j'ai préparé pour vous et qui, j'espère, aura le moins de fautes possible (Ça non plus, ce n'est pas gagné...). Bon voyage ! Oh ! Et il y aura parfois des passages violents... Donc, amateur de gore, vous serez contents

 **Prologue**

Tout commence dans cette ville horrible... Une ville qui renferme un terrible secret que personne ne doit découvrir, au prix de sa vie ou de sa liberté... Dans cette ville inconnue de tous, réside une immense concentration d'hybride d'une seule race. Des béliers croisés avec des colombes... Vous saurez plus tard pourquoi ce mélange, mais ce que je vais vous dire, ne doit être répété à personne ! Sous peine de voir sa vie s'envoler dans d'atroces souffrances...

Ces hybrides ont été crées dans un seul but... Nourrir le dieu vaudou de cette ville ou devrais-je dire... Cette secte noire. Cette ville est une immense secte noire où sont crée des hybrides pour leur sang dit "pur" à cause de leur mélange et qui sera brûlé devant la statue du Dieu Bougyaku par les Immortelles...

Ma fille est née cette nuit et malgré moi, elle a survécu. Elle a été recueillie par les Grands comme nous les appelons avant que je n'aie pu la tuée... Ne vous imaginez pas un seul instant que j'ai envie qu'elle meurt ! Je voulais qu'elle échappe à ce qui l'attendait inévitablement...

La collecte de sang est demain soir et heureusement, les bébés sont épargnés... Notre population dite "pure" à cause de notre mélange, s'affaiblit de jour en jour, pas assez résistante au manque de flux vital dans nos veines. Les femmes sont obligées d'accoucher de deux bébés par ans sinon, ce serait l'extinction de cette espèce.

Je me sens moi-même faiblir, mes forces m'abandonnent et je n'ai même plus le courage de résister aux Saigneurs qui viennent nous chercher tous les deux jours... La mort n'est pas loin, je le sens. Pitié, qu'ils épargnent ma fille, Mikomi !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Naissance de l'Espoir des Cieux.**

"Non ! Mon bébé ! Tuez-le ! Tuez-le avant qu'il ne souffre trop ! Pitié, mon bébé... Nooooon !"

Voilà la première chose que j'ai entendue à ma naissance avant que les Grands ne m'emmènent, m'arrachant des bras de ma mère avant même que je n'ai pu émettre un son. Moi, j'étais innocente et je comprenais rien à ce qu'ils disaient, ces grands hommes tout en noir avec une capuche leur cachant le visage d'une manière effrayante.

J'étais dans les bras de l'un deux quand j'ai entendu des cris. Un cri strident qui a duré quelques minutes pour qu'après, un homme en blouse blanche lui aussi encapuchonné revienne, couvert de sang et s'incline devant un homme en noir. L'homme en noir a dit d'une voix aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir :

"Vous avez bien collecté le sang de la mère qui a été versé pendant l'accouchement ?

\- Oui Monsieur, nous avons récupéré également le placenta.

\- Bien. Allez récolter le sang sur votre blouse et allez en salle 120 A. Le Réservoir à de grandes contractions et le bébé va sortir d'une minute à l'autre. Dépechez-vous. Si nous loupons, ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de sang, Il s'approcha dangereusement du visage de son interlocuteur, Je veillerais personnellement à vous punir jusqu'à la mort... C'est clair ?

\- O... O-Oui Monsieur !"

Il se précipita vers la sortie tandis que l'homme en noir esquissait un sourire en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me mis à pleurer tandis qu'il me berçait...

Oh ! Mais, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Mikomi Sora. Ma mère m'a appelé comme ça, car elle place en moi un Espoir pour que je m'échappe. Que j'obtienne la liberté comme un oiseau dans les Cieux. Voilà ce que signifie mon nom. L'Espoir des Cieux, mot à mot. J'ai 4 ans et ma mère s'appelle Hinoiri Asahi. Un prénom avec une signification bizarre, je trouve... Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, vous "Couché du Soleil Levant" ? Moi non plus...

Bref. Aujourd'hui, pour mon anniversaire, je vais assister à ma première cérémonie de prélèvement de sang ! Et ma mère va y participer ! Je suis tellement excitée ! Je suis sûre que ça va être vraiment génial ! J'ai hâte, pour mon anniversaire en plus... Mais, en ce moment, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ma mère qui est de plus en plus pâle... J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'affaiblit, elle a l'air de plus en plus fatigué et ses cernes sont de plus en plus apparentes. Je m'inquiète pour elle ce qui est plutôt bizarre. Je n'ai que 4 ans et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses...

Mais, ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai juste une question qui me trotte dans la tête... Que veux dire le mot "prélèvement" ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : La cérémonie où le soleil s'est éteint...**

"C'est bientôt l'heure Madame. La cérémonie commence dans 5 minutes, nous serons revenus vous chercher d'ici là."

Ils ferment la porte et ma mère se précipite sur moi. Elle me prend par les épaules, les larmes aux yeux puis elle m'explique doucement :

"Ma chérie... Mon petit Espoir... La cérémonie va bientôt commencer et j'aimerais tellement t'empêcher de voir ça... Il faudra que tu sois forte et que tu essayes de ne pas pleurer d'accord ? Ils vont t'emmener t'asseoir et tu ne devras en aucun cas faire du bruit d'accord ? Maman t'aime et est fière de toi mon cœur ! Maintenant, il faut que je me change. Viens.

\- Oui Maman !"

Elle me sourit malgré sa fatigue apparente et enleva sa robe entièrement blanche, lui arrivant aux genoux. Une tenue que tous les gens de ma race portent. Ils disent que c'est une tenue "desclave". Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire "desclave" mais ça à l'air amusant !

Je lui fais un grand sourire d'enfant quand je découvre sa tenue. Elle est presque nue, seul un bout de tissu blanc cache ses seins, une ceinture dorée à sa taille qui tient une étoffe de tissu blanc transparent, laissant deviner sa mince silhouette et ses longues jambes de gazelle lui tombe jusqu'au pied, dévoilant sa jambe droite. Elle a des sandales dorées et ses cheveux ont été tressés avec de minces filins en or. Pour finir, un collier en or pur dévoilant sa gorge frêle et un bracelet en or à chaque poignet, les deux reliés par une petite chaîne en or elle aussi. Elle est absolument sublime !

Elle me prend dans ses bras tandis que je sens son parfum. Je veux me souvenir de son odeur. Je passe une des mèches encadrant son visage entre mes doigts alors qu'on toque à la porte. Les mêmes hommes en noirs. Ou femmes, d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de différence, car ils portent tous une longue cape à capuche qui leur cache le visage. Ils annoncent de leur voix froide et cassante :

"C'est l'heure. Madame, venez avec nous. Nous reviendrons chercher votre fille plus tard."

Elle m'embrassa et partis avec eux, soudain froide et nonchalante. Ils fermèrent la porte alors que je m'asseyais sur le lit blanc. Je soupire et me laisse tomber en arrière. Je ferme les yeux doucement, dans un moment de calme qui ne dura pas longtemps, car on vint toquer à la porte. Celle-ci coulissa une nouvelle fois et laissa place aux mêmes visages cachés par une capuche couleur ténèbres, impénétrable... Ils sortirent leur phrase fétiche :

"C'est l'heure. Venez avec nous Mademoiselle."

Je me levais d'un coup, toute joyeuse à l'idée d'assister à ma première cérémonie. Ils m'encadrent, un à ma droite, l'autre à ma gauche et l'autre derrière moi et je les suis, traversant les couloirs gris ou blancs, parsemés de chandeliers.

Nous arrivons dans une immense salle avec plein de... Plein de fauteuils en bois, comme dans les "léglise". Des chandeliers forment un chemin dans l'allée centrale et sur le côté des fauteuils. J'étais émerveillée... Jusqu'à ce que je vois ma mère, enchaînée à une table de pierre ou des reliures parcouraient la pierre. Elle avait les bras et les jambes écartées, enchaînée fermement, lui faisant d'horrible marque rouge. La table était légèrement incurvée pour que l'on voit bien son visage. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en me voyant et elle m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis timidement.

Ils m'installèrent tout devant comme tous les enfants de 4 ans. Je disais fièrement à tous les enfants, et mêmes aux ados de derrière que celle qui était étroitement liée à la table était ma mère. Je m'exclamais tout fort et j'étais excitée comme une puce.

Les hommes en noirs se mirent de part et d'autre de ma mère et sur les côtés de la salle. Ils exécutèrent une prière en une langue que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais tranquillement assise, un grand sourire éclatant aux lèvres et j'attendais patiemment que leur voix monotone s'éteigne et que la cérémonie commence vraiment.

C'est bon ! Ils ont enfin fini ! Je trépigne d'impatience...

Un homme tout de blanc vêtu s'approche doucement de ma mère, un fourreau à la main. Il dégaine le sabre et entame une danse autour de ma mère. Une danse magnifique... Une danse... Mortelle pour ceux qui s'approcheront de lui. Une fois arrivé à la tête de ma mère, il se met face à elle, le sabre séparant sont visage d'un trait noir et se penche sur elle.

C'est à ce moment que l'horreur commença véritablement. Il trancha la gorge de ma mère. J'ouvrais de grands yeux et des larmes se mirent à couler. Je n'arrivais pas à réagir, à bouger ni a hurler. J'étais pétrifié devant ce spectacle affreux. J'appris à quoi servaient les reliures dans la pierre. Ils formaient en chemin, guidant le sang qui coulait de la gorge de ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans une sorte de cercle autour de la pierre. Je déversais des torrents de larmes sans bouger alors qu'il trancha les veines des poignets de ma mère qui hurlait à la mort. Le sang giclait à chaque fois que la lame transperçait violemment une veine, sans trancher le membre. C'est quand il lui ouvrit le ventre que je réussis à réagir.

Je me précipitais vers ma mère quand un bras fort me retint. Un homme en noir. Je lui mordais sauvagement la main et je repris ma course vers ma mère. Je montais les marches à toute vitesse quand on me prit les bras m'empêchant de bouger. Je me débattais, mais je voyais quand même ma mère se vider lentement de son sang en hurlant et pleurant de tout son corps. Ils m'obligèrent à rester devant elle, à regarder ce spectacle atroce. Soudain, un cri retentit :

"Arrêtez ! Vous lui prenez trop de sang ! Elle va mourir !"

C'était un homme en noir. Et effectivement, le danseur, après avoir une autre fois tranchée la gorge de ma mère s'arrêta vite, comprenant son erreur. Elle cessa de hurler et sa tête retomba, le regard vide. Je m'arrêtais de hurler et contemplais le visage de ma mère, son regard posé vers un vide sans fin.

Ils me lâchèrent alors et je me dirigeais lentement vers elle. Je n'entendais plus les cris et les pleurs des enfants. Je n'entendais plus les hurlements furieux des adultes. J'ignorais totalement le monde m'entourant, seule ma mère restait, sur cette table où je me penchais sur son corps. Je fermais ses paupières et caressais sa joue, laissant une trace de sang sur celle-ci. Je pleurais, enfouissant ma tête contre elle et déversant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Ils m'emmenèrent loin d'elle alors que je perdais déjà connaissance.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Et après...**

NDA : Ce chapitre est raconté par Mikomi Sora à son âge actuel pour aller plus vite car je suis déjà très en retard (pour moi) sur mon Histoire. Bonne lecture !

Je fus fouettée pour être montée sur la scène sans l'autorisation. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir et que j'allais rejoindre ma mère... J'ai refusé de sortir pendant des jours. Si bien, que je suis devenue très maigre et qu'on a dû me menacer de me trancher la gorge comme ma mère. Ils m'ont fait pleurer. Ils ont rigolé. Et mon piqué pour m'injecter de la nourriture. En gros, je voulais mourir...

Je sais, la vie est trop importante pour vouloir l'abandonner, mais quand vous êtes là-bas... Dites-vous que la mort est une bien douce chose.

Bref, après avoir retrouvé un poids à peu près normal, j'ai eu ma première séance de "prélèvement de sang". À cette époque, je ne savais pas que ce serait moi le "Réservoir" comme ils nous appelaient. Oh, vous ne saviez pas ?

-Réservoir : notre population dite "pure"

-Les Grands : les hommes en noir qui servaient un peu à des gardes du corps

-Les Saigneurs : des sabreurs qui te déchiquettent de partout pour prélever ton sang

-Les Immortelles : ils sont les plus importants dans la hiérarchie, ce sont eux qui dirigent tout et qui brûlent le sang de notre race...

-Le Dieu Bougyaku : c'est le grand dieu qui se nourrit du sang de la race dite pure. "Il ne désire aucun autre sang" Disent les Grands. Les Immortelles de cette ville maudite le vénèrent et lui obéissent aveuglément. Où, obéirait-il à une illusion, du fruit de leur imagination ? Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Oh ! Et notre race hybride signifie bien quelque chose hein... C'est simple : colombe est un signe saint, d'amour et de paix et le bélier signifie les moutons que nous étions, ceux qui suivaient et se faisaient dominer par les Immortelles.

Bref, voilà pour les explications !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Un Batème de souffrances.**

"C'est l'heure."

Cette phrase résonne encore dans ma tête... Elle m'envahit... La folie... J'étouffe. Et je me réveille enfin. Je me réveille haletante et en sueur. Je passe ma main sur le visage. Il faut vraiment que j'évacue ces idées noires... Mais cette phrase... Je hais les Grands plus que tout !

D'ailleurs... J'entends leurs pas résonner dans l'immense couloir blanc... Je vais devenir folle. À moins que je ne le sois déjà ? Je le pense. La mort tragique de ma mère a été un vrai choc. Je ne dors plus, je ne mangeais plus et je ne voulais pas quitter ma chambre. Malgré moi, ils m'ont quand même obligé à assister aux cérémonies de prélèvements de sang. Il y a eu deux ou trois morts et d'autres sont sur le point de connaître la même délivrance... Mon peuple est sur le point de mourir. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux, mais les Grands ont l'air de s'en ficher comme de leur première couche ! Ils continuent de nous vider de notre sang un par un jusqu'à ce qu'on meure misérablement sur la table en pierre...

Bref. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 5 ans et je dois assister à une cérémonie toute spéciale. J'ai revêtu une robe blanche qui se fondait parmi mes longs cheveux blancs. Seules de petites cornes trônaient sur ma tête, caractérisant ma race avec mes petites ailes blanches... J'ai essayé de voler, mais je n'y arrive que sur quelques secondes... Puis, ici, c'est interdit de voler. Sinon, on se fait massacrer par les Saigneurs...

J'entends les pas se rapprocher. Puis finalement, ma porte coulisse dans un silence morne...

"C'est l'heure."

Encore cette phrase... Puis je me souviens les moments avec ma mère et eux l'emmenant vers sa mort. Une terrible rage me revient encore... Et une immense tristesse. Cette même tristesse qui me suit partout depuis que... Qu'elle est... Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le dire où à le penser. Sinon je vais devenir définitivement folle... Revenons en aux Grands qui attendent que je me lève. Je gémis d'un air très enfantin :

"Je ne veux pas y aller... Qui allez-vous tuer cette fois ?

\- Suivez-nous sans broncher où nous allons vous porter."

Tiens, cette idée n'est pas mal... Je n'aurais pas besoin de marcher... Je croise les bras et pince les lèvres, boudeuse alors qu'ils me soulèvent, toujours assise en tailleur. Ils me portent jusqu'à la porte tandis que je reste dans la même position et m'emmène vers La Salle... D'un coup, tous les souvenirs me submergent et je hurle. Je hurle à n'en plus finir... Et d'un coup, une douleur vive m'empare pendant 1 fraction de secondes... Je touche ma joue, rougie par la claque. Des larmes montent aux yeux, mais ne coulent pas... Je lève le regard vers les Grands qui me portent et à ma grande surprise... Me positionne sur la table de pierre, devant la foule qui commençait à remplir les sièges. Ils murmurent tous... Des choses bizarres... Je les entends parfaitement :

"La pauvre... Comme d'habitude, à 5 ans leurs batème..."

Batème ? À 5 ans ? Je ne comprends pas...

"Déjà qu'ils ont tué sa mère il n'y a pas longtemps... Maintenant, il faut qu'ils la tatouent..."

Et là, le déclic. C'est... C'est de moi qu'ils parlent. C'est à mon tour ! Seulement, je viens de réaliser que maintenant ! Ils m'ont déjà attaché à une pierre remplie de reliure, mais qui me mets dans une position presque debout. J'essaye de me débattre, mais les chaînes se resserrent, je suffoque... Je cesse de me débattre tandis que de longues larmes coulent... Je ne savais pas que je pouvais encore pleurer. Je vois un Saigneur, tout de blanc vêtu s'approcher de moi avec une dague rouge. Non... Elle n'est pas rouge, cette dague... La lame a été chauffée. Si bien que de la fumée s'échappe de celle-ci. Il s'approche doucement de moi et se met vers mon épaule. Puis je commence à hurler, comprenant ce qui va m'arriver...

La lame chauffée se plante d'un coup dans mon épaule et je pousse un cri suraigu...

"ARRÊTEZ ! PITIÉ! ARRÊ... KYAAAAAAAH !"

La lame découpe un cercle dans ma chair meurtrie, le sang coulant à flots. Puis elle forme des symboles au milieu de ce cercle, des gravures complexes qui me déchiraient la peau à chaque mouvement de la lame...

À un moment, un Grand s'est mis devant moi et à fait face à la foule. Je relevais mollement la tête, le teint pâle à cause du manque de sang, je lui souris doucement. Je pensais qu'il me protégeait. J'avais tort. Il annonça solennellement, avec sa voix grave :

"Mikomi Sora, ici présente, est à présent notre propriété. Elle est marquée à vie par le Mejirushi de notre Grand Dieu, Bougyaku. Il tourna sa tête le ciel, Ô, mon Grand Seigneur, prend son sang, je te l'offre !"

Et d'un coup, il me releva la tête et un Saigneur qui s'était mis derrière moi et que je n'avais pas vu... Me trancha les poignets. Et j'ai hurlé.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Et ça continue !**

J'ai 13 ans et j'ai appris que je pouvais ne plus rien ressentir. Vidée de toutes émotions. Seule la colère, la tristesse, la peur et la souffrance résident en moi comme un fléau. Je ne peux plus m'en séparer. Oh, j'en ai oublié une ! La folie. Elle, je l'ai rencontrée après toutes ses années de violence et de mépris. J'ai développé un syndrome contre la violence. Je perds le contrôle à chaque fois que la violence opère où va opérer. Quand je dis que je perds le contrôle, vous ne verriez qu'un démon à la place de la frêle jeune fille. Je ne sais pas si je peux raconter ce genre de moment... Mais, je ne m'en souviens pas de toute façon. Désolée...

Il y a eu une période plutôt... Comment dire ? Ben... Disons qu'à un moment, j'ai découvert que tout ce qui été autorisé sur nous s'appliquait à partir de 10 ans. Quand je parle de "tout ce qui été autorisé", c'est les plus graves blessures qu'on peut nous infliger afin de récolter encore plus de sang... Là, je parle de l'égorgement. Vous savez, le tranchage d'artère au cou. Ce n'était qu'autorisé à partir de 10 ans... Et les séances sont prévues un jour sur deux.

Un jour, je me suis regardée dans un miroir. Je n'y ai vu qu'une pauvre chose, les yeux bouffis par les larmes et parsemées de marques rouges. J'étais pitoyable. J'avais le teint pâle et je me sentais tellement faible... Mais, à cette époque, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a bien étonné... Je n'avais aucune marques. C'était très étrange...

J'ai appris un peu plus tard qu'en fait, c'était à cause de notre mélange de gènes. Nous sommes bien plus résistants et nous cicatrisons presque aussitôt que la blessure est été faite. C'est super ! On peut nous blesser indéfiniment, on aura aucune marque et on peut recommencer pour toujours, on ne sera jamais marqué ! Sauf si on nous taille avec une lame brûlante... C'est cool, non ?


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : "J'irai jamais."**

"Mademoiselle ? C'est l'heure.

\- Allez vous faire voir, j'irai jamais. À moins que vous ne vouliez re avoir le carnage que j'ai fait la dernière fois ? Dans ce cas, j'arrive avec grand plaisir.

\- Très bien. Suivez-nous."

Je pince les lèvres. Plutôt coriaces, ces imbéciles... Je croise les bras en signe de révolte. Ah, ah ! Vous allez faire quoi là ? Bande d'idiots, vous ne pouvez pas me porter, car sinon vous allez vous manger un coup de corne dans la tête. Ah, ils s'avancent avec leur petit air débile pour m'intimider et disent d'un ton sombre :

"Suivez-nous. Tout de suite."

Je leur réponds avec le signe le plus charmant du monde et ils y répondent par une énorme claque. Et là. Je perds mon sang-froid. Je me relève, les poings tellement serrés que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair d'où un long filet de sang s'échappa, toute tremblante de rage. J'attrape violemment la nuque de celui qui m'avait donné la claque avec les yeux d'un démon. Je prononce lentement, sifflant tel un serpent avec un ton cassant et froid :

"Que venez-vous de faire ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Enfin, il n'eut pas le temps, car je lui écrasais la face sur mon genou. Un énorme craquement et il tombait à terre, le regard dans le vide. Un filet de sang coule de son nez et sa bouche, se répandant sur le sol. Je m'approche d'un autre avec l'air d'une psychopathe, je baissais la tête et lui enfonce les cornes dans le ventre faisant gicler son sang sur ma chevelure. Je lui prends sauvagement le poignet et lui retourne pour briser le coude, mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir le dernier Grand appuyer sur la sonnette d'alarme, dissimulée sur le mur. Alors, une nuée de Grand débarqua dans la pièce. Je me battais sauvagement avec l'air d'une psychopathe quand soudain, j'entendis un cri qui me fit sursauter :

"Il faut absolument la garder ! Ils ne sont plus que 50 à peine !"

Mes pupilles rétrécirent. 50 ? Quoi ?! Mais... Nous... Ils nous ont tués... Mon peuple est... Je réprime un cri de rage et je fracasse le crâne de l'un d'eux contre le mur. J'entendis un murmure qui disait que je n'étais qu'un démon et qu'il fallait m'achever. Je griffais le visage de celui qui avait parlé et il poussa un hurlement déchirant. Je lève la main vers mon visage et vois le sang ruisseler. Le sang me répugne. Surtout quand ce n'est pas le mien... Je sors de la pièce tel un ouragan après en avoir assommé deux. Ou trois, je ne sais plus. Je ne suis plus moi-même... D'ailleurs... Je reprends mon état normal et je commence à courir. Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes le pouvaient. Au fur et à mesure, j'ouvrais les portes des cellules de mes camarades.

Une fois dehors, mon peuple me suivant, nous courions en direction de la forêt. Mais là, une bombe éclata derrière nous. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrivait. Je me vois, projetée en avant les yeux agrandis par la peur et j'entends les cris de mon peuple. Je toussote... La vache ! Ça fait mal. Je crache de la terre et du sang en me relevant difficilement. Autour de moi, des cadavres et la désolation.

Je cours et atteins non-sans soulagement la forêt. J'ai envie de regarder derrière moi, mais la peur m'en empêche. Je cours jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir... Je m'enfonce dans les méandres de la forêt, m'écorchant de partout, mais je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte, c'est courir. Courir jusqu'à atteindre la délivrance, la liberté. Soudain, je tombe. Je commence à pleurer sans m'arrêter. Mais là, je relève la tête et vois un spectacle inimaginable. L... J'ai réussi. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais j'ai couru longtemps.

Et j'ai atteint la ville.


End file.
